Fenda do Bikini
center|Centro da Fenda do Biquini Fenda do Bikini ou anteriormente Garganta do Olho Morto é semelhante a uma cidade americana média, britânica, canadense ou australiana. É o cenário principal de Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada. A população é de 538 pessoas (como visto em O Que Aconteceu com o Bob Esponja?) Mas, a sua população estabilizou-se até 1000, com passar do tempo.Mas a área urbana/metropolitana (incluindo os Campos de Agua-Viva) tem uma população de mais de 4 milhões de habitantes. A cidade é composta de várias empresas, incluindo restaurantes, lojas e fabricantes. A cidade tem uma economia estável, um sistema de educação equilibrado, cuidados de saúde questionável (como visto em "O Colchão Perdido"), um governo estruturado, e uma empresa de sistema de aplicação da lei. Há mesmo estádios, parques de diversões e outras instalações de lazer. Fenda do Bikini, primeiro foi mencionada no episódio: Plankton!, Mas apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio: Precisa-se de Ajudante. Localização Fenda do Bikini está localizada no fundo do mar, abaixo de sua ilha, Atol de Bikini, de acordo com Stephen Hillenburg. Há muitos exemplos de provas no show: Depois de ter sido afugentada por "fantasmas", Sandy Bochechas volta para o Texas. Ela foi visto voando para o leste do Oceano Pacífico. No jogo de computador Employee of the Month , um peixe menciona que a Fenda do Bikini está localizada no Oceano Pacífico. Em Bob Esponja o Filme, quando Bob Esponja estava cantando o "Amendobobo Rock", a câmera passou para fora da água para o espaço e ele saiu do Oceano Pacífico.Fenda do Bikini é colocada sob a sua ilha homônima, Atol de Bikini, no Oceano Pacífico. Fenda do Bikini está no fundo do Oceano Pacífico é mencionado ou referido em vários episódios diferentes, e no filme, Bob Esponja o Filme.Em Bob Esponja Protesta, Fenda do Bikini é na periferia de Nowhere. Em vários episódios, uma explosão, que na verdade é a bomba que foi detonada em Atol de Bikini, ocorre. Paisagens/Geografia A geografia de Fenda do Bikini é mostrada como um conjunto de montanhas, florestas densas, lagos, lagoas, cavernas, campos, recifes e rios. Em "Bob Esponja o Filme", vulcões, desertos e trincheiras são mostradas na região circundante. Principais características geográficas têm nomes coloridos, incluindo: * Montanha de Areia * Campos de Agua-Viva * Floresta de Algas * Beira do Coral * Lagoa Goo * Campos Cérebro de Coral * Caverna do Sereio * Monte Suba e Desca * Lixão da Fenda do Bikini * Fenda da Pedra * Siri Cascudo * Balde de Lixo A cidade é dividida por sua rua principal,Rua da Concha, que vai do centro da cidade, passando pela casa de Bob Esponja, Lula Molusco, Patrick e, pelo meio do restaurante do''' Siri Cascudo''' e o Balde de Lixo. Em cada episódio em que o horizonte da Fenda do Bikini é mostrado, características tais como edifícios, casas e uma âncora pode ser visto. Em episódios anteriores da série, um arco de flor vermelha pode ser visto, que não aparece mais na linha do horizonte. Em alguns episódios, um farol aparece no horizonte, o mais provável e que seja a Escola de Pilotagem da Sra. Puff. Outros episódios pode se ver a placa de entrada do Siri Cascudo. Uma estrutura em forma de molusco grande, mais provável uma hélice de um navio, é visto em alguns episódios. No centro da Fenda do Bikini, os cidadãos vivem e trabalham em grandes edifícios cinzentos feitos de metal. Existem algumas outras formas de edifícios, principalmente aquáticos com temas como visto acima. Mais para fora da cidade os cidadãos precisam de usar o que estiver disponível e fácil para se viver, como a pedra do Patrick, o abacaxi do Bob Esponja e a pedra monumento do Lula Molusco. Habitantes Embora a população da Fenda do Bikini é incerta, Stephen Hillenburg, o criador da série, confirmou que a Fenda do Bikini é uma cidade grande. Antes quase saindo da cidade, Sandy Bochechas cantou uma canção sobre a cidade, descrevendo a "população e a poluição", que são as características de Los Angeles, embora a aparência física e a sensação da Fenda do Bikini sugere que é na verdade uma cidade muito menor. Quando Bob Esponja criou os "Hamburgeres Exepcionantes" atraiu 46.853 clientes. Quase todo mundo da cidade está lá, o que pode sugerir uma população de cerca de 50.000 moradores da Fenda do Bikini. No episódio, O Retorno de Squilliam, Lula Molusco menciona que a Fenda do Bikini é uma "cidade caipira", o que significa que é provavelmente muito pequena, como cidades caipiras. Em "A Torre Cascuda", Lula Molusco menciona que a Fenda do Biquini está no meio do nada , o que poderia significar que é muito pequena, que é o critério de cidades isoladas. Em Novato Náutico, a Sra. Puff diz "Nós vamos para achatar milhões de vidas inocentes!", O que poderia significar que há cerca de 2 milhões de pessoas na Fenda do Bikini. Mas no episódio O Que Aconteceu com o Bob Esponja? Há uma placa que diz: Bem-vindo à População de Fenda do Biquini: 538 Habitantes. Empresas Habitação thumb|Mapa da Fenda do Bikini: Goo Lagon(Lagoa Goo), Bikini Bottom(Fenda do Biquini) e Jellyfish Fields(Campos de Agua-Viva) Fenda do Biquini tem muitas casas. Todos os personagens principais têm uma e elas são todas diferentes. * Casa de Bob Esponja - Habitantes: Bob Esponja e Gary. * Casa do Patrick - Habitantes: Patrick e Rocha. * Casa do Lula Molusco - Habitantes: Lula Molusco, Clary (clarinete do Lula Molusco), e Caracolina. * Casa da Sandy - Habitantes: Sandy e às vezes seus animais de estimação. * Casa do Seu Siriguejo - Habitantes: Seu Siriguejo e Pérola Siriguejo. * Casa do Plankton - Habitantes: Plankton e Karen. * Casa da Mama Siriguejo - Habitantes: Mama Siriguejo. * Casa da Sra. Tentaculos - Habitantes: Sra. Tentaculos e Sr. Tentaculos. * Casa da Sra. Puff- Habitantes: Sra. Puff *Casa do Squilliam - Habitantes: Squilliam Fancyson *Casa de Repouso Cardume Sombrio - Habitantes: Idosos , Homem-Sereia e Mexilhãozinho. *Siri Enferrujado - Habitantes: Idosos (O Siri Enferrujado foi comprado pelo Seu Sirigueijo e transformado em Siri Cascudo). Existe também uma comunidade residencial chamada, Acres dos Tentaculos, aonde somente lulas podem entrar. Saúde thumb|left|Hospital da Fenda do Bikini * Hospital da Fenda do Bikini * Hospital pra Pirralhos Alimentos * Nachos * Goma de Mascar * Comida pra Caracol * Sorvete * Leite * Hamburger de Siri * Lixoburger * Pão Enlatado * Pedaços de Coral * Kelpo (cereal) * Kelp (barra de chocolate) * Milk Shake * Espetinho de Salmão * Fritas de Algas * Shake de Algas (Cancelado por causa de uma ingediente tóxico que faz aparecer pelos verdes). * Garotos Torrados(Um pequeno Hamburger de Siri, com um suco gelado, e batatas fritas pequenas, e por um tempo limitado, uma boneco do Homem-Sereia e um lápis-borracha do Mexilhãozinho). * Molho de Cavalo-Marinho Entretenimento * Mundo da Luva * Salão do Salgado * Cinema * Museu dos Anzois * Museu do Mestre-Cuca * Campos de Agua-Viva Exercicios *Ginasio Estabelecimentos Alimenticios * Cabana dos Pirralhos * Cabana dos Super-Pirralhos * O Siri Cascudo * Balde de Lixo * Chique! * Shake de Algas (fechado por questões de saude). * Barco Festeiro de Sorvetes do Amendoim Bobo. Ambiente Fenda do Bikini é mostrada ser uma cidade bastante limpa. O lixo é altamente proibido (o primo de Bob Esponja foi preso por jogar lixo), e as áreas em torno de Fenda do Bikini são imaculadas. O único problema é que, com elevada população e da quantidade de automóveis, Fenda do Bikini pode se tornar muito poluida, como mencionado por Sandy em Bob Esponja o Filme. Vida Selvagem Fenda do Bikini tem uma determinada gama de animais selvagens, como grama, algas e corais que compõem a maioria da flora e alguns animais que compõem a fauna. Animais Em Fenda do Bikini, os animais são semelhantes aos "animais" no mundo real.Alguns são tratados como animais de estimação, enquanto outros vivem em estado selvagem. A maioria dos "animais" vivem em estado selvagem. Em primeiro lugar, aguas-vivas são semelhantes as abelhas. Há muitos tipos diferentes de aguas-vivas que vivem em Fenda do Bikini. Rosa são as mais comuns, mas eles também vêm em verde, azul, laranja, amarelo e roxo. No episódio "A Caixa Secreta" Bob Esponja diz a Patrick que pode ter no mundo apenas uma agua-viva albina. Aguas-vivas residem principalmente nos Campos de Agua-Viva, que tem uma população de quatro milhões de aguas-vivas. Eles fazem e vivem em colmeias, outra similaridade com o mundo real das abelhas. Em episódios anteriores, águas-vivas eram simplesmente rosa. E mais tarde, mais água-vivas começaram a aparecer com manchas, mas os simples rosas ainda existem. Aguas-vivas são semelhantes às vacas na medida em que podem ser "ordenhadas" para tirar geléia. A geléia, que pode ser retirada da colméia ou da água-viva real, é provavelmente a versão Fenda do Bikini de mel (água-viva estão consideradas as abelhas). Segunda, vieiras são semelhantes às aves. Eles são geralmente encontrados em grupos na Lagoa Goo, principalmente atuando como gaivotas. Vieiras são geralmente laranjas ou roxas. Há também um molusco chamada Ostra no Estadio da Ostra. É atualmente uma mãe de um deles. Além disso, as variantes médias de moluscos são mostrados para ser semelhantes a lobos (como nos episódios Texas, quando eles foram vistos uivando, e A Coisa, quando Lula Molusco foi atacado por um molusco no caminhão) e as variantes maiores tendem a ser semelhantes aos não-sencientes baleias (como Clamu). Terceiro, lesmas do mar foram vistos no jogo de vídeo, "SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge". Eles são conhecidos por não gostar de todos. Quarta, cavalos-marinhos, que são semelhantes aos cavalos, pode ser montado e é muito interessado em comida. Bob Esponja manteve um cavalo-marinho no episódio, "Meu Belo Cavalo-Marinho" e nomeou-o de "Mystery". Quinto, a "Minhoca Touro do Alaska" é uma minhoca, grande onívoro que atacou várias partes da Fenda do Bikini em "Sandy, Bob Esponja, e a Minhoca". Eventualmente passou a destruir a cidade inteira. Sexto,ouriços do mar, que são pequenos "insetos", cujas picadas causam coceira grave (uma semelhança possível a formigas ou mosquitos). Sétimo, nematóides, que são criaturas semelhantes a vermes que viajam em grupos e consomem objetos comuns comendo ou bebendo-os (a semelhança possível a cupins). Que uma vez destruiu a casa de Bob Esponja sugando o suco de abacaxi fora dele e uma vez que quase destruiu o Siri Cascudo. Oitavo,raias, que são águias. Outros "animais" são tratados como animais de estimação. Dois conhecidos são'caracóis' e'minhocas'. Os caracóis são semelhantes aos gatos (porque fazem "miau") e são comuns como animais de estimação, mas eles também são conhecidos por se escondem em becos e florestas. Um conhecido personagem Gary o Caracol é um deles. Minhocas são semelhantes aos cães (porque latem) e estes também são comuns como animais de estimação. Em um episoio, Bob Esponja também possuía uma minhoca chamada Rex, um caracol com raiva chamado Larry e uma água-viva. Eras Fenda do Bikini remonta a um extremamente longo tempo atras. Era Básica Pré-Historica Era uma terra desolada de nada habitada por ninguém, exceto a esponja primitiva e a estrela primitiva. Era Pré-Historica Avancada A Era Pré-histórica avançada foi vista no episódio, "Uga Uga!". Neste episódio, vemos a vida de BobSponga, Patar e Lulusco. Neste tempo, as coisas eram muito mais avançadas, com um sistema de linguagem e habitação básica. Ainda havia apenas três casas conhecidas; a do Bob Esponja, do Patrick e do Lula Molusco. Havia muitas selvas. Havia também varias outras criaturas como Siriguejo Pre-Historico, (Seu Siriguejo um homem das cavernas). Esta época também pode ser visto em Descobrindo a Atlantida. Algumas das tecnologias que eles descobriram é o fogo e animais de estimação. Tempos Medievais Então chamada Fenda do Bikinishire, foi vista no episódio ", Masmorras e Dragões". O tirano totalitário Planktonamor reinou por um curto período de tempo até que Bob Esponja e Patrick foram enviados por Rei Siriguejo para resgatar a Princesa Pérola e matar o Dragão Agua-Viva, bem como muitos contos medievais. thumb|Fenda do Bikini Medieval, conhecida com Fenda do Bikinishire, vista em [[Masmorras e Dragões.]] Locais * Castelo do Rei Siriguejo: Um enorme castelo que o rei Sirigueijo e a princesa Perola viveu dentro, havia uma profecia sobre o muro, uma guilhotina e um calabouço no qual Lula Molusco (Medievail) viveu por um curto período de tempo. Este poderia ser o Siri Cascudo medieval. * Torre de Planktonamor: Torre Planktonamor era colossal e as únicas coisas que lá viviam eram Planktonamor, Bola de CristalKaren e o temível Dragão Agua-Viva. Continha uma escada em espiral enorme. Este é possivelmente o Balde de Lixo medieval. * Vila: A Vila foi a principal área de Fenda do Bikini nos tempos medievais. Houve um hospital, um hotel, Ye Old Bowling Alley, uma casa velha e uma enorme área de terras agrícolas. * Loja de Armas: Loja de Armas foi uma loja que vendia armas e armaduras e até mesmo fez. Havia apenas um funcionário conhecido, o proprietário. Tempos do Faroeste thumb|left|Garganta do Olho Morto (Garanta do Bikini) Nos tempos do Faroeste, Fenda do Bikini era chamada de Garganta do Olho Morto (ou Garganta do Bikini), quando Plankton Olho Morto dominou a cidade e todas as coisas tinham o nome de Olho Morto. Todos os lugares, menos a Cantina Cascuda, visto no episodio A Peste do Oeste. As lojas e casas em Garganta do Olho Morto eram feitas de madeira.Cactus são vistos em muitos lugares. Crânios de animais mortos também.Cavalos-Marinhos e caixões são usados com transporte. Lugares *Cantina Cascuda: A Cantina Cascuda era de propriedade do Ancestral do Faroeste de Seu Sirigueijo. A Cantina Cascuda estva indo a falencia, por causa de Plankton Olho Morto, por vir sempre cobrar a hipoteca.A Cantina Cascuda tinha um palco aonde a Ancestral do Faroeste da Sra. Puff usava para dançar.A Cantina também tinha seu prprio piano, que tocava ao ser inserida uma moeda. O unico que tocou o piano, foi o Ancestral do Faroeste do Lula Molsuco.A Cantina so servia leite e por isso procuravam um mestre-cuca. *Casa Funeraria Olho Morto e Sorveteria: Casa Funeraria Olho Morto e Sorveteria e um lugar aonde se compra caixões feitos a mão e sorvete ao mesmo tempo. *Colina da Velha Arvore Morta: Colina da Velha Arvore Morta é um cemeterio cheio de passados sherifes que foram mortos por Plankton Olho Morto, mas infortunadamente, esse cemiterio está cheio. *Colina das Botas: Colina das Botas é o segundo cemiterio cheio de passados sherifes que foram mortos por Plankton Olho Morto. thumb|left|Fenda do Bikini do Seculo 40. Seculo 40 No Seculo 40, tudo foi pintado de cromo, e os unicos residentes são robos, como EsponjaTron, PatrickTron e os pintores de cromo.O unico lugar visto no seculo 40 foi o futuristico Siri Cascudo.Lula Molusco viaja no tempo após se congelar no freezer e acorda anos depois congelado, sendo descongelado por EsponjaTron. Seculo 51 O seculo 51 foi visto no episodio Monumento de Esponja.O cromo não é mais usado, e há aliens ao invés de peixes que estão em recipientes de vidro.Os Três Aliens descobriram as Estatuas do Bob Esponja. Comercios Restaurantes *O Siri Cascudo O Siri Cascudo é o restaurante famoso da Fenda do Bikini.É composta por uma cozinha, um banheiro, a area de alimentação eo escritorio do Seu Sirigueijo.Os empregados são Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco. Os empregados anteriores foram Jim, Stanley S. Calça Quadrada e Patrick. *'Balde de Lixo' Restaurante feito por Plankton. Conseguiu apenas um cliente, mas ele era pago pela Karen, esposa de Plankton, para comer lá. Em um episodio, Plankton diz:"Eu só tive um cliente.Lá está ele." Ele então aponta para um rato morto em uma das mesas, ao lado de um Lixo Burger mordido. *Diner Diner é uma especie de restaurante em forma de um barco grande. Diner nunca teve seu nome trduzido por português. Foi mostrado em episodios como Chocolate com Nozes e Identidade Perdida. *Barco Festeiro de Sorvetes do Amendoim Bobo O Barco Festeiro de Sorvetes do Amendoim Bobo é um restaurante/bar que foi mostrado em Bob Esponja o Filme. Eles servem hamburgeres e sorvete. Seu mascote é um gigante amendoim com uma cara feliz. *Suco de Algas Suco de Algas é um lugar aonde se compra delicisos shakes feiots com algas, mas foi descoberto que eles possuem um veneno. *Cabana dos Pirralhos É uma especie de bar infantil mostrado em Pirralho não Entra. Nerds são clientes assíduos e um robo é o unico empregado. Categoria:Lugares